Me, Myself And I
by CuddleBum3some
Summary: Full summary inside. Fantasy or fiction? Reality or belief? The future or the past? Isn't it pretty much the same thing anyway? A whirlwind of events occur when the penguins meet someone who is so wrapped up in her own sad mystery, who has possibly already changed their lives forever without knowing it, and they are all forced to re-evaluate everything they have ever known.


**A/N:** Hello. This is my first (published) fanfic in a long time, although I have been writing paragraphs here and there to keep myself inspired and interested in specific fandoms that catch my eye.  
**I may be looking for a beta**, and there is no guarantee that I will be updating quickly, although an understanding of English is necessary as there will be scenes with a lot of wordplay.

**Title:** Me, Myself And I

**Summary:** Fantasy or fiction? Reality or belief? The future or the past? Isn't it pretty much the same thing anyway? A whirlwind of events occur when the penguins meet someone who is so wrapped up in her own mystery, who has possibly already changed their lives forever without knowing it, and they are all forced to re-evaluate everything they have ever known. Is the world really that backward, or is it all but a dream?

**Chapter Notes:** The prologue and opening scene of Chapter One, are part of a long awaited dream that has been given to Private. He is dreaming of something that has happened in the past, and something that could well happen in the future. His dream represents his feelings, loneliness and starvation of something he has felt for someone for a long time, and which many others have felt.

**Music Notes:** MN#s have been placed at the bottom of the document. There are references to set pieces of music that go with each scene, which you might find helpful in order to figure out what's going on. They are not drabbles, they are just notes.

**Chapter Pairings:** Skipper/Private, Private/OC (friendship)

* * *

_"You bend so you don't break," I whispered as the Johnsongrass slapped across my hands, half-singing the song my father had written about me:  
"You bend so you don't break, you give and you give, but you can't take, Jeliza-Rose, so I don't know what to do for you." - **Tideland, Mitch Cullin**_

**Prologue**

_MN1  
_

_Shadowy grey fog had suffocated every path that evening. The night lights had gone out; the zoo had been left in darkness. Lockdown was upon the country; sirens could be heard from miles away, as every city stood silent. Black out curtains had been put up, and after 22:00 hours not a single body had been left on the street. But despite all the fuss and long term decisions, nobody had been told what was happening, and the people had begun to fear._

_Hoards of stranded travellers had been taken back down into the gloomy undergrounds, to wait until the all clear signal was given. But caution had been given to those carrying certain baggage, given like a warning, and whilst the traveller's possessions had been explored, digital devices had been confiscated, identity checks had taken place and details had been taken down, a choice had been given._

_They could either wait on the train, until the next platform came along, and there they would wait in the darkness, until they were discovered by someone and decisions could be made. Or, they could head out into the open, identified and vulnerable and just hope for the best. __Either way they were doomed to meet their fate, whatever that may be and d__uring this, almost a complete and utter silence had taken place.  
By the time order had been restored__ a certainty, unspoken perhaps, had been passed around between every man, woman and child._

_Something big was going on, and nobody was allowed to record it._

* * *

**Me, Myself And I**

**Chapter - 1 -  
Suddenly Alone**

_MN2_

_Through the billowing fog, which somehow seemed more gentle and peaceful now, he began to look around..._

_White billowing clouds obscured everything, and became slow fluctuating, endless boundaries of mist; the pathway could barely be seen..._

_From somewhere in the distance..._

_His name had been called... unspoken..._

_Every step he took forwards, drew him to a new place hidden within the unseen. Behind did not exist anymore, and he moved with a surreal ease towards the place where he had last been drawn to, where he was supposed to be going now._

_A pathway at the end of the gates, where a silver cage stayed; his view of it slowly rotated in such a way that he was reminded of a music box._

_The lullaby, hummed by the hypnotic ever changing clouds, made him think that something was going on with this box... Inside, was a paper bag. He was curious, as to what was inside it and how he could touch whatever had been given to it. But even though it lay flat, he was convinced that there was something more to it, that it had a personality, and that it had something to give._

* * *

_MN3_

"Private..."

Bright lights started to appear like rays of white sunshine. Walls started reappearing and disappearing, edges of figures materialising whilst blurry shapes moved around and backed off. Figures... in front of him, forming...

He knew that voice... didn't he?

The young boy smiled sleepily, as he began to focus on the three very worried figures coming into form. He suddenly realized, after several dizzying and confusing moments, that he was snuggled back in his own bed that he had been in as a baby; the bottom bunk. It felt somehow comforting to be the centre of attention.

Skipper looked sad; he was holding his flipper, stroking it comfortingly. He looked as if he had been crying.

"I had a strange dream," the little bird murmured.

Beside him, stayed Kowalski and Rico. They were both very silent, heads down as though they didn't dare speak. As though they couldn't; both looked as though they kept a heavy burden close to them. Something felt like it was missing.

"Skipper.."

The very sound of his voice, so young and tiny...

He didn't have time to finish, he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a bear hug.

Private clung onto him and buried his face into his shoulder. He couldn't breathe, the atmosphere was too tense and silent.

Skipper smiled sadly, heartache evident despite his face being hidden in Private's small body.

"You know.. I.. love you?"

There came no response all of a sudden, but a small flipper tightened on his father figure's shoulder, and Skipper pulled the little bird much closer. He rocked him comfortingly; Private would always be his baby...

tbc  
(MN4)

* * *

_**Story Notes**_

_**M1:** Look Out 1 (Vol 3) - PartnersInRhyme dot com /pir/free_music_loops dot shtml_

_**MN2:** Steg 6 - PartnersInRhyme dot com /royaltyfreemusic/Film-Soundtracks-Film-Music/Dreams-and-Nightmares_

_**MN3: **Floating Fantasy - PartnersInRhyme dot com /royaltyfreemusic/Film-Soundtracks-Film-Music/Dreams-and-Nightmares_

_**MN4:** (Unpublished above) For the entire story, like a trailer that features certain music that unlocks an entirely new hidden world, I __found some very fitting music that reminded me strongly of a secret, forbidden love that was everlasting, the lovers pawns in a much larger game being played._

_For this piece, go onto MusicLoops dot com /searches/sweet%20waltz/ and click on Sweet Waltz by ArtTuneTech  
_


End file.
